Green Eyes and Black Wings
by James Parry
Summary: Green Eyes, Black Wings and shocking platinum blond hair. Was all that Klaus caught sight of when out of nowhere a girl in a breath-taking shower of blue and white lights appeared in the midst of battle to get his daughter back from the witches.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Green Eyes, Black Wings (Charmed and originals Crossover). She was always told "Never fall in love with a demon" But what if Chris perryanna Halliwell, like all the women in her family before her, brook the rules and fell for the one person that she shouldn't have? What if Instead of a demon, in the dark future Chris fell in love with a vampire. An original vampire. What if he was Chris' real soul mate.  
What if the day Chris Perry died her soul was left at an impasse, not able to return to the future unable to stay in the past, and in danger of disappearing, Death offers another alternative. To be reborn as someone else in alternate reality where Chris perryanna Halliwell never existed.

I hope you enjoy

Chapter: Prologue

Chris knew the moment she lost that tenuous grip she had held on to life, it seemed to slip away from her like sand through her fingers; impossible to hold no matter how desperately she tried. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to disappear and never be able to rejoin the timeline. She wanted to live, to see her mother alive and well, Wyatt grown and good, to hug her brother and not fear the consequences, not fear retaliation. And Chris desperately wanted to Just once more see those Devil blue Eyes.

Blue eyes.

They haunted her. She saw them in her minds eye every morning when she slowly opened her own eyes and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, ready to face an exhausting world. They lingered even after the rest of the nightmares had faded and the harshness of reality slapped her in the face. Disembodied, forever burned into her memory, mocking her.

Sometimes she saw different eyes. Brown ones, or hazel. Memories of her mother, her aunts, her cousins.

But they always merged together and changed, the colors slowly becoming blue.

Blue eyes.

Chris closed her eyes for a final time, she could no longer feel her body, couldn't feel her father's hands clasped tight on her shirt, as though that desperate hold anchored Chris's life to her body.

When Chris opened her eyes Leo was holding on to the bed cover, his shoulders were shaking and Chris's body was no longer there. Instead Chris stood at the end of the bed, invisible to all in the room; her heart sank as she realised that her soul wasn't moving on, her hopes of rejoining the time line was shattered.

"Yes, you do pose a rather unique problem young Nephilim ." A quiet voice intoned from behind her.

Chris's rolled her eyes but she didn't turn, she new that the presence behind her could only be Death, she was going to be ferried to the 'Other World' whether she wanted to go or not…it was impossible to bargain with Death.

"Yes it is rather."

"Oh save it." She muttered and ran a hand through her hair. Slowly Chris turned to face Death; a tall figure dressed all in black, swept back blond hair and dulled grey gave a wary grin and he tipped his head to her in a show of respect? What the hell?

He chuckled and held out his hand. In his mind's eye death could see the prince of darkness Wyatt Halliwell in the dark future that was being swept away in a sandstorm screaming in rage and pain, their completely shattered Bond slowly bleeding him dry until his heart gave out. Death has always found the Older Brother in every past and present life to be the crueler, more controlling sibling. Unable to let go even if it would be the better option. It never ended well for them, the Youngest always ending up receiving a visit from a Reaper or Death itself in every one of their lifetimes. Still he would not begrudge the prince of darkness for clinging to Pure Love. Chris' hand was warm. He gently pulled her into her Limbo. He could see himself doing this action in other times in other Lives but always was she willing. And always would she end up Young and waiting.

The move form the mortal realm to the ghostly one was jarring and Chris stumbled forward and would have fallen, had Death not been still holding onto her hand.

The ghostly plane just like last she had been here, was an eerie replica of the mortal, living plane, everything seemed hollow, empty copies of the originals, every movement, every shift and sound bounced of the walls in a creepy echo. Chris shuddered, great, she was officially dead. No point in stalling.

"What I don't even get to stay for my funeral?" Chris questioned lightly, stalling the inevitable anyway just for the hell of it. She never liked the easy way anyway.

"Your mistaken little Nephilim, today is the day of your birth, not you death. And that is exactly _why_ , you pose a rather unique problem for me and I'm not entirely sure what to do with you."

Chris dared not to look hopeful, "So I can go rejoin the timeline?"

"No little Nephilim, you can not as _that_ is impossible. You see the Chris Halliwell being born today will be raised differently from the way you were raised. She will have different experiences and memories that vary from your own." Death paused and looked thoughtful. "however, no mater how different she will be in character , your soul is the same and so you can not go to the 'Other World' as you called it, because eventually she will have to go there as well and two souls that are exactly the same cannot occupy the same space."

Death sighed and a perplexed look crossed his face, Chris hadn't realised that Death could exhibit such emotions.

"Yes you pose quite a problem young Nephilim, I simply don't know what to do with you."

"Well I could" Chris began before Death rose a hand to shush her. Chris huffed crossed her arms with an offended expression. If it had been anyone but death who had dared to shush her. She would have kicked them so hard they would have seen stars.

"No. Young Nephilim you cannot rejoin your original timeline because it simply doesn't exist any more, not on any plane. No I have to think of something else." Death's right hand went to his chin and he tapped his index finger on his jawbone as he stood there, blithely deciding Chris's fate. Chris could help but think this grossly unfair.

"It might be unfair but I think we might have a solution." Death said abruptly, looking down at his nails.

"We?" Chris asked.

"The angel of destiny and I, have a solution for you, tell me young Nephilim what do you know about alternate timelines?" Death stared unblinking into Chris's eyes.

"Umm, I know, or more like I have theorised that time isn't lineal , it branches off much like a tree, or a bloodline, with every decision people make there are about five to ten possible outcomes, or branches as the case may be.

"Exactly. Now when you came back in time, you eradicated the branch where Wyatt becomes evil because of Gideon, so you see you have nowhere to return to, even if it is to die. Now do you understand?"

Chris struggled to keep up with Death's explanation, she did understand as she had research the subject day and night for almost a year before taking the trip in time, but still she had hoped she would at least be able to reunite with her family, her love in the afterlife.

"Little Nephilim, you achieved what you came here to do, you protected your brother, your world, you sacrificed yourself to that end, do not feel disappointed, feel proud, your brother will never become the price of darkness of your world."

"It hard to feel anything with you telling I'm prisoner here until I fade away into nothing. Can I ...is it possible for me to see my mom or my brother or Klau- ,"

Death moved closer to Chris shaking his head before she could even finish, his grey eyes full of something like regret and much less dull, more like pools of thought.

"Nephilim, that is not possible. However you did a noble thing and the Powers that Be recognise this, you sacrificed your self for the greater good, you don't deserve to disappear, which is what will happen if you are left in this realm unattended. Already your younger self is ready to be born and once she is you will be no more."

Chris drew in a shuddering breath, she found it odd that even though she was aware she no longer had a corporeal body; she still felt that nervous breath fill her non-existent lungs.

"What I propose young Nephilim is giving you a life in a different timeline, one in which you don't exist."

Chris looked at Death expectantly, waiting for the other shoe to drop; there was no way the 'Almighty powers of Good' would ever allow a dead soul to live unless there was some hidden, unexpected catch.

"Nephilim , understand that the forces of good reward acts of self-sacrifice, but you are correct in assuming you wouldn't simply be dropped of in another branch of the time line and left to continue your life. Unfortunately it is not that simple."

Chris sighed, releasing her pent up breath, "No, of course not, it never is 'that simple.'"

"I don't mean to rush young Nephilim but were out of time. Chris, you must decide, do you wish for your soul to disappear and be absorbed by baby Chris or do you wish to go to a time line that your soul simply doesn't exist?"

"What happens if I choose this other time line, you said there was a catch, what is it?"

Death smiled slightly, "You're a smart one, and your question is valid. If you choose a different time line, you have to remember that there is no Chris Halliwell, you don't exist and your family will not either. You see in this other reality the warren bloodline was cut short before it's time. Meaning the charmed ones were never born. _Meaning_ the balance is no more and power has shifted like in your world in evils favour. It desperately need a source of light to combat it."

"Me?"Chris's heart drummed in her chest, either she would disappear entirely or she could go to a place where her family doesn't exist. She clenched her hand over her heart, she had two abysmal choices. If she chose to disappear, he would at least be absorbed by baby Chris, she wouldn't remember her life but at least some part of her would be remembered. However if chose the other time line then while she would remember her life, her family, the people she loved, none of them would be there. Not even the man she loved, he would be a stranger to her, Chris frowned "What about my body, what about my powers? If I don't exist in that plane then neither does my body, and neither does my powers, I wouldn't have any in that plane would I?"

Death's emotionless chuckle echoed strangely in the ghostly plane, causing shivers to run up and down Chris's spine.

"I told them you were smart. Yes Nephilim, you are right, technically your body would have to be different, however your powers, your elder powers, the grace which they originate are tied to your soul, meaning you would retain your powers. And as an added bonus the next time you are reborn on that plane, your soul would gain extra powers as payment for your current life's good deeds."

"What about my body?" Chris couldn't help but be worried that she would be shoved into the body of an overweight, middle aged, teacher, two minutes before that body had a heart attack. It was then that Chris realised that she had almost made her decision; truthfully she would rather be unknown with the opportunity to be known than to disappear and be remembered as a slightly neurotic visitor from a horrific future.

Death smiled at her, thin lips stretched unnaturally over white teeth. "Yes you're definitely smart. To answer your question Chris, what we would do is search around, find a soul belonging to young child about to die and simply replace that soul with your own."

"Isn't that ethically wrong, or at least ambiguous? I mean here's this family grieving over the loss of a loved family member when 'bam' we come in take the body, make it alive again, and this family wind up with a person they have never really known."

"You see that is one of the catches, the person who's body we acquire must have no family, no friends and ultimately must have been a terrible person with an evil soul."

"I'm going to be ugly aren't I?"

"You better then anyone should know young Nephilim; the more evil a person is the more attractive they are."

"Really? until you just mentioned it I had no idea."

"Come," Death stretched out his arm, palm open, "Let us go meet you destiny."

Her decision made, Chris reached out and once more took Death's hand, a shining portal opened up before them.

"Do not be afraid; remember I'll be with you every step of the way." Said Death and then the two stepped through leaving the ghostly plane behind.

TBC

Well there is our Prologue, let me know what you think, if I should continue…etcetera etcetera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Saviours Calling**

" _AHHH!" Klaus screamed. "I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus snarled, as he fought against the spell pinning him to the wall, but he cannot get free, every time he makes some progress he is instantly sucked back and pressed to the tapestry on the wall beneath him._

 _"One last push! Push! The baby's almost here!" Genevieve instructed Hayley, as the little wolf screams in agony, ignoring the hybrid's threats._

 _"I will bathe in rivers of your blood!" He continued, his voice raising furiously—the amount of hatred that sizzled to the surface and what it fired him, would have the whole world and every one in it burn, if they dared to take his child from him the bloodshed would never end, he would see to it._

 _"No, no!" The little wolf howled, vigorously shaking her head at the witches that surrounded her and their to be born child like prey. If she hadn't been in the midst of giving birth, Klaus did not doubt for a second that she would gladly ripped the throats of the witches with her teeth before making a run for it. But, it was time, they both knew she could not hold this off any longer. Something that was further confirmed by the Deveorux bitch._

 _"I can see the baby," Monique was standing in front of Hayley now, directly behind the leader, her bug-eyes wider than usual._

 _Genevieve started baking her instructions louder, more vicious, but having a kind manner. It was a delicate procedure now. "Push! Gently! Gently!"_

 _"You will die screaming!" Klaus lashed venomously in his final threat just as Hayley fell back to lying on the table, exhaustion sweeping through her. It was over, the miracle baby was born. Genevieve shouts something, but it barely registers in Hayley's ears, all she could comprehend was the absence of pain; the soft sound of the baby's cry fills the room, breaking the looming silence now that the screaming had stopped. One of the witches cuts the umbilical cord, and Genevieve wraps the baby in a blanket she'd grabbed._

 _"You have a beautiful baby daughter," Genevieve cooed as she cradled the baby in her arms, finishing wrapping her up in the blanket; Hayley and Klaus lock their eyes on the newborn enraptured by the pure little being they had created. "We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky—"_

 _"Please," The little wolf interrupted weakly, her voice almost a whisper. "Please, can I hold her?"_

 _Genevieve nods solemnly, rounding the table and placing the child in Hayley's arms. She stares at her daughter in astonishment, her lips parted slightly, truly amazed at the little hybrid miracle she was holding; her hazel-brown eyes flicker up to gazing up at Klaus, who looked down at them all with the same awe-struck expression Hayley was currently wearing. klaus's heart thundered inside of his chest, as she twisted in place, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she pressed a kiss to their daughter's forehead. And then, it happened all too quickly—Monique snatched the knife, approaching Hayley and curling her fingers roughly into the werewolf's hair, forcing her head back abruptly as she dragged the blade over her throat, wearing a sinister and gruesome smile; Hayley choked out a gasp, her last breath._

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" Klaus screamed._

 _888_

Chris awoke with a jerk, breath and heart racing, after-images of fire and blood and pain imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.

She opened her eyes and stared around the small shabby room, with its second hand furniture and piles of books and papers strewn everywhere. Sunlight shone in through the thin curtains, the shadows they cast on the floor letting Chris know it was a lot later than her usual wake up time.

For the hundredth time since she woke up In this reality Chris felt out if place. Every time she woke up it all seemed strange, everything felt like an old borrowed memory with the edges worn off, more dream than the dream she'd just had, instead of the bedroom she'd woken up in every morning for almost two years now. A part of her always expected to wake up in the manor surrounded by her cousins, her uncles, her aunts, her brother and mother and sometimes even Leo.

Then there was a knock on the door and Henry stuck his head in.

"Chrissy? You all right?" Henry frowned, like he wasn't sure if there was anything to really be concerned about, but prepared - like always - to deal with the worst if that's what it was. Chris knew that he was also fully prepared to give her a hard time if it turned out to be nothing.

Henry, it had been a stroke of luck that she had found him. In her reality her cousin, had in her mind never been anything else but her cousin, her aunts Paige's son, Pan's and Pen's very protective big brother, her best friend, a Halliwell through and through. So when death had told her that non of her family would exist in this realty. She never thought that it did not include Junior. That while Henry was a Halliwell in all the ways that matters. He had not been a Halliwell by blood.

That he had only become family. After, her aunt Paige had rescued him from demons that held him prisoner and worked all kinds of dark magic on him to steal his powers, while he suffered from whatever sleeping spell that had been placed on him long before the warren bloodline had even come to being.

So you could not imagine Chris surprise when she had been demon hunting for a shtriga in the underworld Demon market undercover only to come across her fifteen year old cousin being actioned as a slave to an upper level demon.

It had not taken her long to gather information on her cousins life in this realty. Like in her original reality Henry had been been saved by a good witch from the demons. But Holly Carter had not been her aunt Paige, had not been a charmed one and failed to keep him when the demons had come looking to get him back.

Henry was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Yeah," Chris said, even though she wasn't quite convinced she was okay. "Just, y'know." She gestured vaguely. "Some weird dreams."

One eyebrow went up, in a precursor to a very sarcastic annoying little-brother like witticism. "Weird dreams?" Henry leered, expansively.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Some of us do occasionally have a thought above the waistline, Junior."

"Hey,I wasn't sure if this was your first," Henry said, managing to make fake-concern sound thoroughly insulting. "Thought maybe you didn't know what was going on." Henry grinned, and Chris responded by throwing a several books in his direction with her telekinesis.

"Jerk, hate you" Chris said succinctly, sitting up and running her hands through her now platinum blonde hair. Oh yeah in this reality she was blonde! Blonder then blonde, her hair was practically white. She din't now if this was natural or an effect of the magic involved in her resurrection. Her body too was something else that was still strange to her. The only similarity it held to her old one was her hight and somehow the colour of her eyes, they were still the same startling green they had always been right down to the thin ring of gold that surrounded her right pupil.

"Lie," Henry retorted. He didn't move from the doorway, either in or back out. "You sure you're all right?" There was a soft note of concern, well-hidden under the casual lightness.

"Yeah," Chris said with more conviction and a quick smile. Henry being annoying and supportive in turns was just so... normal that sometimes not even the weird strangeness she at times feelt could stand against it. Today wasn't one of those time. "What time is it?"

"It's too fucking early in the morning, that's what,want some breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Chris asked with a hopeful look.

There was a pause, then Henry nodded. "With pecans, and honey I take it," he groused, as though it were his job to go climb the pecan tree and shell the nuts.

Chris grinned. "Is there any other way?" She paused. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Henry waved a hand, dismissing any indication of Chris's gratitude. Then he pulled back and Chris could hear him heading for the tiny kitchen just a few feet down the hallway.

Chris grinned after him, then got up and headed down the hall in the other direction to the bathroom. She peeled off her pj bottoms and t-shirt and stepped into the shower, closing her eyes and tilting her head back under the soothing stream of hot water hoping the ringing in her head would stop.

But it wasn't working , Chris still couldn't get neither the ringing or the dream out of her head. It had been especially vivid, although it was starting to blur in her memory a little now, as dreams were wont to do.

But blurry edges or not, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had ended with the loud cries of of a newborn babe, which had transitioned into the ring sound that had woken her up, and was giving her a crippling headache now , but there had been more to it, a lot more. Flashes passed through her mind's eye - fighting, blood, death - fear - blue eyes that made her heart speed up and...

Chris felt her face heat. Okay, maybe it had been at least partially one of those kind of dreams after all.

There was more though, other things that felt important, but they also felt... bad. She didn't want to think about them, didn't want to look at those parts of the dream too closely. Even just thinking about them was enough to send a shiver down her spine. The thought that she might be developing the power of premonition crossed her mind for a second before she crushed it like a bug.

A sudden pounding on the door startled her and causing her to clutch at her head and for the thousand time cursed under her breath all the elders to hell In all the nine languages she new as the ringing in her head intensified. She knew what the ringing meant she had been assigned a charge. The question was how was it possible that the cross dressing know it all assholes had found out about her. Had death or destiny blabbed about her existence here.

"Your pancakes are gonna get cold!" Henry shouted through the door. The volume was totally unnecessary; the door was thin, as cheap as everything else in the tiny apartment. Hell, their neighbours five doors down could probably hear Henry.

"I'll be right out!" Chris gritted out through her tightly clenched teeth, making sure not to let any of the pain she was feeling leak into her voice and rushed through the rest of her shower, then quickly went back to her room to throw on tight black jeans and a clean green top. Purposely ignoring continues, if the elders or death or destiny thought that a headache was going to make me answer them, they had seriously underestimated how stubborn she could be.

Barefoot and hair still wet, she then headed out to the kitchen to join her best friend.

She found Henry standing beside the kitchen counter already eating. Chris looked at the table, found her plate and glass empty. When she gave Henry a glare, The cocky shit only smirked.

"Gonna get cold?" Chris repeated, raising a sardonic eyebrow at Henry even as she went to the fridge and got out the carton of orange juice.

"You took for freaking ever; I ate the first ones can have the next one." From Henry's tone - and from knowing her best friend in both reality's all too well - there was no way of knowing if he was telling the truth.

"Right," Chris said, her voice dripping with disbelief. She poured them each a glass of Orange juice and handed one to him.

Henry took the juice, then set down the glass and gave Chris a concerned look."Chrissy you ok? "

"Yeah, I just had a bad night that's all and... I just have this ringing in my head.

"Ringing ?" There was a hint of relief on Henry's face that came and went almost too quickly for Chris to notice. He had probably been expecting something far worse.

Chris hesitated, unsure if she should keep him oblivious to what the ringing actually meant. Something teased at the corners of her mind, images, words from the weird dream that made her uneasy even though she couldn't remember them clearly. She shivered again. She new deep in her soul, something was changing.  
Shaking off the strange feeling, Chris swallowed and decided to tell her cousin what was happening with her, but just as she opens her mouth to do so she felt a tugging feeling in her naval and a summoning spell surrounded her in blue and white orbs so similar to her own and pulled away from her home and breakfast.

Only to find herself transported to a fucking grave yard, in the middle of what appeared to be a fucking blood bath. Fucking elders!

888

Klaus could hear Elijah's scream of rage something to his left but ignored his brother as he fell into the fight routine they all had developed over the years. His soul focus was his daughter.

A familiar rage had take over his senses since the moment they had taken his daughter, he would tear up their world, rip them apart one vain at a time. He would get his daughter back, his Hope and eliminate any danger that might come to his family.

Klaus sees a wrought iron fence, and breaks off one of the spikes. He throws it forcefully toward Abigail, which impales her through the stomach and kills her, breaking the connection that she and Monique had to the ancestors

When klaus spot the Deverux witch quickly run to grab the athame to finish the sacrifice herself. Klaus and Elijah use every ounce if their supernatural speed toward her, but she uses her magic to block them using a wall of fire

And despite his rage his hate.. Not him, nor Elijah, could get past the power holding them back. Past the forcefield of fire surrounding the bloody witch. He kept pushing and pushing, his skinned burned from their spells but he dint register any of the pain. His whole being fixed on the dagger raised above his daughter, seconds away from plunging into his hope tiny beating heart.

He was going to watch as his child was taken from him, the all powerful hybrid helpless to do anything.

Suddenly, blue orbs filled the space in front of him, quickly coalescing into the form of a girl . Klaus saw large black wings and light platinum blonde hair Blocking the last sight he would have of his daughter alive and breathing.

"NOOO!" Hayley yelled, begged, screamed for their daughters life "NO! PLEASE!" Even as Genevieve continues the pain infliction spell to prevent her interference.

The girls' head flew around to them winding with surprise and what Klaus swore was regotnition? as they land on him, then back to the lycée, upon which a stone table has been set up to serve as an altar for the murder of his daughter. The unknown girls body tensed and Klaus watched in disbelief as the girl steeped forward and with a wave of her hand, summoned his little hope in the same way she had appeared away from danger and into her arms and with her other hand conjures lightning that throws the Devroux witch crashing into the tomb behind her, shattering it and the witches scull in the process and before the witch is even able to conjure any form of counter attack, the saviour of his daughters life spreads her palm up and suddenly held a long athame of her own in her right hand drew back her arm and, with uncanny accuracy, threw the knife at Monique . It hit her stomach with a sickening, wet sound, and the witch doubled over, struggled for a moment, and fell.

The glow of the ancestry magic vanished, leaving the grave yard in absolute silence.


End file.
